A crazy person's journal
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: They told her she was crazy, were they right? Or were they wrong? Or was it just a lie? Involves magic, monsters, reincarnation, and the destiny of a girl.
1. Prolog

A/N: Hi every one. This is just the prolog but I hope you all like!

XxXxXxXx

_They thought she was crazy, and they just may be right, but not for the reasons that they think._

_'Jayjay, where are you going?!' a mother yelled as she watched her daughter run away, soon followed by a man._

_'Jayjay, you're not well!' yelled the man, as he grabbed her. She started hitting his arm._

_'I'm not crazy! I'm not!'_

_'Jayjay, please calm down! Here, take your medicine. Every thing will be better after you take it,' the mother said as she handed her a pill. She smacked her mother's hand away._

_'No! I'm not crazy! Let me go!' she kicked, hit and screamed at them until suddenly she stilled._

_'Jayjay?' the mother asked as she lightly shook her daughter. Her daughter looked up and the mother froze. Instead of seeing her daughter's light green/blue eyes she saw blood red._

_'Jayjay's not here right now, can I take a message?' a dark voice asked evilly with a sinister grin. Screams soon filled the air._

XxXxXxXx

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you all liked. Remember though, this is just the prolog.


	2. Crazy doesn’t even begin to cover it

A/N: Hi every one! This is an idea one of my friend's gave me. Please tell me what you think!

P.S: this will be written in first person and have the date written down and every thing, 'kay? I hope you all like!

XxXxXxXx

8/11/2008

Dear journal, my name is Jayjay. I am just your average teenage girl with multiple personalities that sees and hears things that I shouldn't. Because of this every one thinks I'm crazy. You will too, once you get to know me. I have some pretty crazy tendencies.

_'Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it,'_

"Don't start with me Luna,"

_'Why? You know I'm right,'_

"Just shut up!"

_Snicker-snicker_

Sigh. That is my other half. As you heard her name is Luna. She is a voice in side my head. One of my friends put the idea of multiple personalities in my head and I couldn't get it out.

Soon I started imagining voices and thought it would be nice to have a voice to talk to. But then I started hearing voices with out thinking about it and the voice became real and Luna was created. Oh, and about the 'voices being fun' thing, I couldn't have been more wrong.

'_Hey!'_

"That's what you get for always annoying me,"

_'I will get you back for that,'_

"Yea, yea I know. Now let me talk! This is my journal!

_'Yes, but as you've said, we're the same person,'_

"Yes, but you've always denied it. So as far as I'm concerned, get your own journal,"

_'Like I would want one. But you go a head and write. I like making you look stupid,'_

"I'm ignoring you,"

'_Oh I'm so hurt to hear that,'_

I roll my eyes. "What ever,"

Well, now that you've met my other self I'm sure you see what I mean about multiple personalities. But that's not all that goes on in my whacked out mind. Like I said, I see and hear things, things I wish I didn't.

You see, when I was little my whole world fell apart, so now the world I live in is trying to drive me crazy. And so far, it's doing a pretty good job of it.

I hear voices every so often. Once I was even lying on my bed when I heard a voice telling me to get out. But I didn't. I hoped that if I didn't listen that the voices would just go away and leave me alone. But they didn't.

I know some thing is in my room, but no one believes me. Well, no one that can help any way. My friends believe me, but that's only because when they take one step into my room the feeling of eyes watching them washes over them. Not to mention how the temperature drops a bit. Heck, just a few moments ago I felt like there were cold arms stretching around me.

Besides that, I've seen things in this place. People sitting on my bed, eyes watching me, faces grinning. I know that there's some thing here, but no one will listen. They think that I'm the girl who cried ghost.

But I know they are real. And I get the strange feeling that they don't like me. Shivers

_'Now that's the understatement of the year,'_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: What do you think? I hope you all liked it. And don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and make my Jayjay character look even crazier. Well any way. Please tell me what you think!


	3. I saw myself die

A/N: Hi every one! I hope you liked the last chapter and that you like this one as well! .

BTW: This won't start as a journal entry so it won't be from Jayjay's P.O.V for a little bit; it'll be in third person.

XxXxXxXx

Morning

"Jayjay, wake up sweetie. It's time for breakfast," a woman said kindly as she looked threw the slightly open door to her daughter's room. The pillows and sheets that her daughter had buried herself under started to move, letting her know that her daughter was awake. The mother closed the door and quietly walked away, leaving her daughter to get cleaned up and ready by herself.

XxXxXxXx

Jayjay's P.O.V (it's not a journal entry)

I heard my mother say some thing threw the pillows. I didn't hear much but I assumed it was time to get up and ready for school, so I got out of bed and walked over to my full length mirror. I looked at myself threw sleep dazed eyes. I waited a moment or two for every thing to come into focus then starred at my self.

I have long brown, almost black hair, pail skin, and green/blue eyes. I am not thin, but I'm not fat. I am however more chubby then most of my class mates. Oh how I envied them. They were thin and beautiful, unlike me.

They had almost no fat at all, that is if they even had any. I'd been trying to lose weight for years but it almost never works. I didn't have much stamina. And they didn't even have to try to lose weight! It was so unfair.

And as if that wasn't bad enough they had color in their skin. Not that I wanted any. I loved my pail skin, but it appeared that no one else did. I hated the way I looked, and unlike most people I had no way of changing the way I looked. Sigh. So I had to stay ugly forever.

_'You know, if you want, I could give those girls a little 'makeover', I'm sure they won't look so 'beautiful' with things like black eyes and fat lips,'_

"Luna, I want to be pretty, not make others look as bad as me,"

_**"You don't look bad to me,"**_

"Thanks- wait, who's there?" I turned around to try and see who had said that only to find that my room was empty. I sigh and turned back around, but then felt some thing cold on my shoulder and near my ear.

_**"You're welcome,"**_

And with that the cold that I had felt was gone. I shivered and finished getting ready.

XxXxXxXx

Luna snickered on the walk to school. "Luna, what's so funny?"

_'It looks like we've got a ghost admirer,'_

"1) That was not a ghost that was a voice that we heard, and 2) it was my body he liked, he hasn't seen it when you're in control," Luna shrugged.

_'He still likes you,'_

XxXxXxXx

Later that night after Jayjay fell asleep

(Third person P.O.V)

Jayjay lay frozen on her bed, half asleep and with a pained expression on her face. Tears started to roll down her face until suddenly she bolted up right. Gasping for breath she looked at her hands as if she was looking for some thing. Once she was satisfied with what she did, or didn't see she began to sob, and soon she was crying.

XxXxXxXx

8/12/2008

Dear journal, tonight I saw my self die.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that didn't turn out like I had planed but oh well. Please tell me what you think! BTW, sorry for any and all mistakes I made.


	4. A deadly nightmare

_8/12/2008_

_Dear journal, tonight I saw my self die. _Well, more like I saw myself being murdered. He-he, I guess I should explain. I just woke up from a nightmare. I know I know, it was just a dream, but it sure didn't seem like it.

You see, I woke up, but I couldn't move. It was like being paralyzed. I couldn't even open my eyes. I was more then a little scared.

Then I saw my self. I was lying in the same position I was in in real life, only unlike in real life I was surrounded by an endless darkness. Every thing was so dark, and so cold. Then I felt some one sitting next to me in real life, and some one appeared near the me I saw in my mind. It was a blurred vision of a lady in a red dress.

_**"They're after you, they will find you," **_she said in a voice that sent chills down my back. Then she was gone and I was no longer looking at myself but at two men, one of which was holding an axe. I couldn't see their faces, but I know that hey were grinning.

After a few moments though I was just looking at the axe as it was raised in the air and swung down, cutting of my head and successfully decapitating me. My head flew to who knows where and I was just looking at my now bloody neck until the axe was once again raised. Only this time it swung down and hit my back. I starred at the image, at the blood that was now pooling at the ground.

Then I saw the whole picture. My head two yards from my body, a trail of blood splattered across the floor, my fingers now also dripping with the red liquid as it flowed from the wound in my back down my arm and dripped lightly from my finger tips.

Then, after I had gotten a good long look at my lifeless body, the imaged changed one last time. It was of the two men and the lady in the red dress. They were laughing.

So now dear journal you know what I mean when I say that I saw my self die.

_'Personally I think it was an interesting dream,'_

"You mean you actually liked it?!"

_'Liked it? No. I mealy said it was interesting, nothing more. Or was it?'_

Sigh. "I don't even think I want to know. Any way, I have a doctors appointment today so I should get some sleep, after all, it's still pretty early,"

_'Have a good dream this time,'_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I'm going to save the doctors appointment till the next chapter. Please tell me what you think! BTW, next chapter's going to be very interesting to say the least.


	5. Things are not what they seam

A/N: Sorry if this has been boring, I'm going to try and make it a bit more interesting this chapter.

XxXxXxXx

Doctor's office

"Hum,"

"What is it Doctor McMeyer?" Jayjay's mother asked.

"Miss Rosales, may I have a word with you in privet?" he asked. She nodded and he led her to another room.

Jayjay's P.O.V

"So Luna, what do you think they're talking about?" I ask as I swing my legs back and forth.

_'Probably about how crazy you are and about what they're going to do with you,'_

I sigh. "You're probably right,"

With Jayjay's 'mom'

'Doctor McMeyer' walked into one of the hospital rooms and was soon followed by Jayjay's 'mother'.

"You ideate!" He yelled as soon as she closed the door, smacking her across the face. She cowered back.

"I'm sorry! I tried to keep her powers locked up! I tried!" she yelled as her skin began to darken until it was a sickly brown. Her eyes sank back into her head until little yellow dots were all that was left. She then grew a hunch and big ugly wings.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Do you know how close she is to realizing the truth?" he yelled as he hit her again. She continued to cower and repeatedly said that she was sorry. He growled. "You're just lucky that she hasn't figured it out yet. Now, you need to give her one of these every day," he said while holding a big jar of what looked like pills. Jayjay's 'mother' nodded.

"What are those things any way?" she asked as she took them and started changing back into her human form.

"Those are a type of pill that will keep her from remembering her past and from figuring out the truth. If you forget to give them to her, well, let's just say it won't be pretty," he said. She nodded. "Now, let's get back before she gets curious,"

Back with Jayjay

(Third person P.O.V)

"I'm bored," Jayjay said as she swung her legs back and forth.

_'I have an idea! Let's ditch this place and go write of some walls or some thing,' _the bad voice in Jayjay's head said.

"Luna you're such a juvenile delinquent," Jayjay joked.

_'What? You know you want to. Doesn't it sound fun? Oh come on! You said you were bored!' _Luna wined.

"Yea but I don't want to go to jail,"

A squeaky noise filled the room as the door began to open. Jayjay looked up to see her mother walking threw the door, followed by her doctor.

"Oh, hey mom! What's up? What were you guys talking about for so long?" Jayjay asked. Her 'mother' looked up from starring at the ground and nervously smiled.

"Oh nothing dear, we were just chit chatting," her 'mother' said.

"Oh okay then! Can we leave now?" Jayjay asked. Her 'mother' nodded.

"Yes dear, let's go," and with that Jayjay and her 'mother' started to leave.

Out of the hospital

"Have a nice day you two," Doctor McMeyer, who had followed them out, said as he waved to them.

_'Jayjay?'_

_'Yes Luna' _Jayjay thought back to the voice inside her head. (She only spoke out loud to Luna when they were alone).

_'Some thing's not right,'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I mean I think some thing's up,'_

_'Like what?'_

_'I don't know, just keep an eye out for any thing suspicious,' Jayjay mentally rolled her eyes._

"Oh, and don't forget to give her one _pill _a day," Doctor McMeyer said to Jayjay's mother.

_Jayjay smirked. 'Yea Luna, I see what you mean. Some thing's up when a doctor gives one of his patents pills,' she thought sarcastically._

_'Oh shut up! I know some thing's up! I can feel it!'_

_'Yea, yea I know,'_

And with that they drove off and Doctor McMeyer went back to his office.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: What do you guys think?


End file.
